


It's a Love/Hate Relationship

by AgrajagBeta



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgrajagBeta/pseuds/AgrajagBeta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship was... complicated. </p><p>Sometimes Hermann could kiss him. Other times Hermann could bash him to bits with his cane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Love/Hate Relationship

It was one a.m. and Dr. Newton Geiszler was hit on the head with a piece of chalk.

“You are _insufferable_!” screamed Dr. Hermann Gottlieb, his English accent accentuating the “s”.

“Hey, it’s not my fault you’re always wrong, dude,” Replied Newt as he rubbed the side of his forehead that the chalk made contact with. “There must be an error in the equation or something.”

“How dare you,” Hermann hissed as his eyes widened. “The equations are infallible! Clearly the data that you so _eloquently_ spewed towards my direction is incorrect.”

“Um, first of all: Shut your god-damned mouth. Second of all: The numbers are right there, straight from the top. If you feel as though there is an error in there, you can march all the way over to Mr. Pentecost and tell him all the numbers that his men are sending over are incorrect.”

Hermann huffed angrily and hobbled over to his table, the sound of his cane clicking against the floor echoed through the lab. He sat down with a thump and started scribbling down notes with a scratchy fountain pen.

“I hate you.” He growled without looking up from the paper.

“I love you too, pal.” Said Newt before lifting up a jar of kaiju muscle and leaving the lab.

-o-

“Newton, you’ve done it!” screamed Dr. Hermann Gottlieb as he stood behind a seated Dr. Newton Geiszler. Both his hands were grasping on to Newt’s shoulders. “You’ve just decoded kaiju DNA… A triple stranded molecule that has no relation to anything on Earth and should technically be out of our reach of understanding - and you’ve done it. By jove, you’ve done it!” His grip tightened on Newt’s shoulders.

“Yeah.” Replied Newt. He stared at the screen in front of him with a blank expression. He had been sat there for 27 hours. At first Hermann shouted at him for not going to bed and not eating and not moving out of his seat and not doing other work but now he thinks that Hermann will forgive him.

His eyes were bloodshot and his head was fuzzy. All he wanted to do was lie on the floor and pass out for a little while like when he was in university – but he continued to look at the screen.

“Oh Newton, I could kiss you!” Hermann exclaimed as he shook Newt’s shoulders. He was so proud of his aggravating - but nevertheless devastatingly intelligent - lab-mate.

“Please do.” Newt whispered. His eyes burned and his eyelids drooped. His whole body had slowed down its processes to begin him for the journey into sleep.

It was at this moment however that Newt’s bodily functions kicked it up a notch when his brain realised what it had just released out into the world.

He could feel Hermann’s hands, rigid on his shoulders. The familiar smell of metal and chemicals was making him feel sick. Or was it the embarrassment?

The silence that followed made Newt’s chest feel incredibly tight. His shallow breaths weren’t enough to supply the oxygen that his overworking body required. He could feel the familiar signs of a panic attack. He hadn’t had one in years – not since he’d joined the PPDC at any rate.

He scrunched his eyes tight but he could still see the image of the computer monitor burned into his retinas.

The tight grip on his shoulders loosened but the hands never left.

Newt felt the presence of lips on his temple, but they were gone before he knew what had happened.

The hands had let go of his shoulders and he heard the familiar clicking moving towards the exit. 

The clicking stopped and he opened his eyes. He turned and looked at Hermann who faced away from him.

“Good night, Newton.” He said gently before he left the lab.


End file.
